Cid & Cloud drabbles
by Nimorid
Summary: I decided to post here as chapters little stories, not related with each other, about Cid and Cloud. Enjoy!
1. Little Things About Cloud

_Rating: R, I think, there's some cursing and sexuality mentioned ;)_

_Category: Fluff_

_Summary: Those little things about him, only they knew... Cid was grateful for them._

_Author's Note: __Beware, it's fluff. They don't strike me as a particularly fluffy couple, but I couldn't resist, and just wanted a little Cid/Cloud sweetness. Everyone do deserve some, right? So, here you go, enjoy~ Hopefully... And, BTW, I don't care if mako should fix all the health stuff ;P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FinalFantasy characters, SquareEnix does._

* * *

**LITTLE THINGS ABOUT CLOUD**

Cid loves those little things about Cloud he is sure no one else knows about. Those are the younger blonde's little secrets he alone was let into.

For example the fact that Cloud has glasses. He uses them rarely, only when he sits in front of the computer for his job, or in the armchair with his favourite book. He has a small sight deflection, but it is easier for him to read with them on. Speaking of books - Cloud loves them. But he has surprisingly little time for reading. Before, Cid never suspected this delivery service of his was absorbing so much of Cloud's time. He never noticed untill they moved in together. And since Cid became his yet another occupation, the books were almost forgotten. The pilot can see Cloud lost in his favourite literature only from time to time, when he comes back earlier from work and catches him with a book.

Another thing only a few people know are Cloud's little rendez-vous with Tseng. And that when they meet, they don't go to a club or a bar, but to a peaceful café, where they talk and drink coffee. Both of them. Cloud likes coffee, black, with no sugar or milk. Cid can bet no one exept him knows it. And Tseng, of course. Cloud didn't tell him much about those meeting, but he didn't hide them either. Cid was glad. He gathered they talked about past and some memories they shared. About people they both once loved.

Cid's positive Tseng didn't tell Reno a thing. The redhead isn't an ideal secret-keeper, and besides he would be freakingly jealous. Cid's wondering why he isn't. Probably because of the amount of sex Cloud and he are having... Yeah. Anyway...

Even if there aren't many, those things mean a world to Cid. Fact that he can know them, and Cloud doesn't mind. They make Cid doesn't hide his own. Not that he's gonna wonder about them, since he considers them stupid and childish.

'Cid, for fuck's sake! Stop staring at the sky like a moron, and help me out here!'

Yeah, so that's it. No more sweets for you.

'Cid!'

'Comin', comin', take it easy, babe.'

Cloud smiles shortly and shakes his head.

'I've never suspected you're so lazy,' he says and sighs.

Cid only grins in response. Also, Cloud can never be angry with him for longer than a minute.

And the feeling is quite mutual.

**End**


	2. The Pyjamas

_Rating: R, for language_

_Category: humor_

_Summary: What would you see, if you unexpectedly visit Rocket Town? Tifa will tell you._

_Author's Note: __A little drabble on Cid, Cloud and Tifa ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FinalFantasy characters or places, SquareEnix does._

_

* * *

_**THE PYJAMAS**

"Cloud? What… what are you wearing?"

"Err… nothing…?"

"Believe me, if you were wearing nothing, I would react in a completely different way."

Cloud cleared his throat and slowly closed the bathroom door behind him. He stepped further into the room, where Tifa was sitting on the chair and apparently helped herself with a cup of tea. But at the moment, she wasn't paying attention to her drink, but was gaping at Cloud with an amused frown. Actually her eyes were concentrated on the blonde's pyjama. It was navy-blue with small stars, moons and rockets all over it. And it was a little too big for Cloud. The sleeves had to be turned up.

"Anyway…" he said, sitting on the opposite chair in one swift move, "What are you doing here, Tifa?"

"I came to see Cid and ask him, if he knew where the hell you are. But never expected to meet you in Rocket Town," she scowled a little and turned to her tea.

"What?" asked Cloud slightly confused.

"Everybody was worried, you know? You left saying nothing…"

"I'm sorry. I had to think some things through."

"I figured that out," she nodded lightly, "But next time don't be a selfish bastard and just tell somebody."

"All right, I promise. Will you forgive me now?" he asked in a pleading voice.

She snorted in amusement and smiled, poured herself another cup, "So, where is Cid?"

"He should soon get out of the bedroom," Cloud rose from the chair and approached the kitchen set to make himself a coffee. Suddenly he smiled wickedly and said, "If you still want to surprise him, and I'm sure you do, I won't warn him that you're here."

"As you wish," she shrugged.

"I think he will join us shortly."

And just as he said that, they could hear Cid's voice, loud and annoyed, "Cloud! Just how long does it take you to have a damn piss?! Come back here!"

Tifa barely prevented herself from laughing. Cloud was still smiling to the wall in front of him and stayed silent. Then they heard heavy sigh, rumbling of the sheets, few steps and Cid came out of the bedroom. He planned to say something angrily, but paled instead, seeing Tifa who was smiling at him brightly. The reason was, his pyjama was pale blue with a big baby-chocobo on the front. And it was somehow a little too small for him.

**End**


	3. Sweet Dreams

_Rating: NC17_

_Category: PWP_

_Summary: A dialogue; pure sex and cursing xD and lame title_

_Author's Note: yeah, so I just wanted some smut :3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FinalFantasy characters, SquareEnix does._

* * *

**SWEET DREAMS**

'Fuck, Cid! That hurt! Use the damn lube!'

'Excuse me, didn't know you're such a girl.'

'Oh yeah? How about that: we take something long and thick and shove it up _your_ ass!'

'Ok, ok, take it easy. Jee...'

'Where's that damn lube?'

'Here. How's that?'

'For fuck's sake, Cid, more. I don't wanna be in pain all time long. I'd like to enjoy it too.'

'You're a wuss. That better?'

'Yesss... Much, much better. Mmm... good... Take some more.'

'Damn, you're so hot. Wanna fuck you already.'

'All in due time. Oh, yes... like that... Ahhh.'

'Fuck...!'

'Hey, don't you come outside.'

'Screw you, it's not funny. I'm so hard, I'm gonna burst.'

'I know. But I want to feel it. Come on, put it in.'

'Fuck, so tight...!'

'Mmm... Ciiid... a little deeper...'

'Stop moaning, or it'll be over too soon.'

'I can't, you feel so good... God, you're huge. Mother nature must love you. Ohhh...'

'Hn... lift your legs a little, 'm gonna go deeper.'

'Ah! Oh, yes!'

'You animal! You bit me!'

'Sorry. You hit it.'

'Yeah, I figured. Calm down a little, you're already leaking pre-cum.'

'Mmm... move...'

'Not yet. You'll come.'

'I want to come.'

'But not before I fuck you senseless.'

'Hmm... good point.'

'All right... Feel steady?'

'Steady enough. Move.'

'Yes, sir. Ah, Jesus...'

'Fuck, yess! Faster, Cid, I'm not going to shatter.'

'Don't wanna hurt you more.'

'Fuck it, don't hold back. I want to feel you all, now...!'

'Sooo glad you said it.'

'Ahhh! Yeah! Oh, Cid, just like that! God... harder!'

'You're screaming like a horny whore. Ahhh...'

'Don't pretend you don... Oh, yes...! ...you don't like it... Ah! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! There, it...! Ah-h YES!'

'Jesus, you're so incredibly tight! By the gods, 'm not gonna last...!'

'Oh, not yet, need you more, don't stop! Ah, yessss! Come closer, I want to feel you all the way in. Ah, faster! Oh, Cid, more, gods, I want you more! You're so good!'

'Can't... go... any... further... Goddamit, I'm do fucking close...!'

'Then come! Ohhh, Ciiid!'

'Oh fuckfuckfuck!'

'Ahh, yes! Ciiid~! Do me harder! Oh, yes, OHMYFUCKING... N... Nghn-!'

'Aghhhh, fuck! It's so good it hurts! God! I-a-!'

'Haaa... Cid... it's hot... haa... you're hot...'

'Haa... My, that was fucking strong.'

'Yeah... Wonderful... We should do it more often... I think I saw the stars.'

'I certainly did. Gods, you're so beautiful after bliss.'

'No, I'm tired after bliss. Wanna sleep... mrrrrmm...'

'Yeah, me too... Night, Cloud.'

'Night, Cid.'

'Dream about me.'

'Oh, I will.'

**End**


	4. The Morning After Saving The World

_Rating: PG_

_Category: Angst_

_Summary: What a hero is suposed to do after saving the world?_

_Author's Note: So I came up with this bit after waking up this morning. Beautiful weather, is't it~? :)  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FinalFantasy characters, SquareEnix does._

_

* * *

_

**THE MORNING AFTER SAVING THE WORLD**

Before he opened his eyes, Cloud felt sunrays flickering lazily over his face and eyelids. The room was warm and the covers begun to make him hot.

Though his muscles felt numb and ached from intense activity the day before, he sat up slowly, opening his eyes, and rubbing them with his knuckles. He looked around the room. It was bright, but small, with only a bed and a nightstand. He stood up, yawning and stretching, and approached the window. He drew back the curtains to look out. As the room was seated on the third floor of the Kalm's inn, the view was fairly wide. Near the horizon there were lingering the ruins of Midgar. Few days back you could've seen tall buildings of the Upper Plate from here, and counted almost all of the mako reactors surrounding the city. But now it was all blasted away, leaving only smoke and irregular shapes of once so glorious creation.

Cloud wondered if he should feel satisfaction, looking at the image. Maybe yes, because the burst had destroyed all what was left of Shinra Company, his fierce enemy. But then it'd destroyed so much more, so many innocent lives had perished because of it. So was it even worth it...? Despite these thoughts, his features remained neutral as he stared at the ruins in the distance, brightened up by the rising sun.

Though he had a long night sleep, he felt exhausted. Last weeks were so full of events, and near death situations, it was the most bizarre feeling to be aware of how everything was going to be calm and steady now. The more he thought about it, the more clearly it struck him that all was now... over.

No more fighting, no more chasing enemies throughout the continents, no more escaping, hiding, sneaking. It's not that he missed it already. On the contrary, he was glad that the chaos had finally been ceased. But now... Cloud had no idea what to do with himself, with his life, as everything he knew so far had come to an end.

He sighed tiredly, and combed his fingers through blond spikes. It was just the following day after saving the world, and he already didn't know what to do next. Cloud lost his purpose in going on when everything had ended.

_But maybe..._

'Mornin'.'

_Just maybe,_ he thought as Cid approached him, embraced him lightly and kissed his bare shoulder. _Maybe everything has just begun...?_

**End**_  
_


	5. Honey And Sunshine

_Rating: none, I guess  
_

_Category: fluff :3  
_

_Summary: morning drabble  
_

_Author's Note: Hi, everybody, it's been a long time since I've done anything final-related (not counting my playing the XIII), but haven't stopped loving VII or Cid&Cloud, so, though it's the middle of the night here, I came up with that little thing, but the idea floated around for some time now... anyway I also wanna thank you everyone who added my C&C drabbles to their favourites! Thank you, darlings, I dedicate that one to you :) I warn you cause you might think it's too sweet as for those two (heed the title), so read on your own risk XD  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FinalFantasy characters, SquareEnix does._

* * *

**HONEY AND SUNSHINE**

It was a silent, beautiful morning**,** the one that wakes you with smell of your favourite coffee and delicious breakfast coming from the nearby kitchen. Cid stretched in bed, smiling, knowing that Cloud was already up and bustling around. He felt him get up a while earlier, but decided to stay in for a few more minutes. And now he was glad he did it.

When he walked into the kitchen, yawning loudly, the younger blonde was already eating and reading a paper.

"You didn't wait for me," said Cid, pouting.

"And good morning to you too," Cloud didn't even looked up.

The pilot snorted and poured himself the fresh made coffee. He leaned on the door, looking at Cloud. The morning sunrays were laying on the table and his hand that was holding the newspaper, which gave his skin an interesting and pleasurable to look at shade. He wondered how nice it would be to see him all sunk in that shine. And naked.

"Smells good, watchya munchin'?"

"Toasts with honey."

Being too lazy to bother, Cid sit beside him and simply stole one of his toasts and bit on it. Cloud stopped in the middle of taking another bite of his own and looked at Cid reproachfully.

"Wha? I'm hungry."

"You could've just said, I would make you some."

"Nah, you wouldn't, you'd tell me to make myself."

Cloud considered and quickly agreed, he often got upset when Cid was trying to treat him like a lady of the house.

"You're heading off to work?" the pilot asked, taking yet another of Cloud's toasts.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be back on Friday, many distant deliveries this week."

"Wha? Three days, without sex? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" whined the man, "I have to prepare myself mentally for that."

"I did tell you," stressed Cloud, getting up and putting his cup into the sink. He didn't have any breakfast left to eat, so he could just get ready for the road. "But you didn't listen, paying more attention to getting my clothes off, than to what I said."

Cid grinned to that, deserted the toast on the plate, and came near Cloud, pinning him to the kitchen wall.

"I still love you, sunshine," he said leaning down and kissed the younger man softly, tasting his lips which were still sweet and coffee-like.

Cloued hummed with relish, and stroke Cid's hair.

"I love you too, honey," he answered with a small, but genuine smile, then pecked Cid on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

The pilot sighed contented. He watched Cloud's hips rock as he walked away.

**End**


End file.
